New Love, New Friends, New Life
by DuchessOfTheLake
Summary: We all know Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, Biana, Dex, Tam, and Linh already have their fair share of love issues. But what if there's someone new in the picture...Or several new people...This take place in 1908 in Canada. All the elves are human. JUST POSTED AN EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. Very Small Author's Note

**Hey! This is my first fanfic.**


	2. Lost Locket

"Sophie!" a voice yelled behind her.

Sophie turned around to see Biana, Fitz, and Keefe running towards her. They usually came together since their houses are very close. The second they were all shoulder to shoulder Sophie heard another voice behind them."

"HEY! Wait up!" They all turned to find Dex running to them, sweaty and panting.

"Why didn't you wait for him?" Sophie asked.

"I wanted to, but your two lover boys here were very excited to see you and claimed Dex would slow us down." Biana told her, gesturing to Keefe and Fitz.

The boys blushed, but none of them denied it. Sophie was pretty sure her face was on fire. Ever since Biana and Tam got together, Biana was trying to get Sophie with someone. Even if those people were her brother and former crush.

Dex, who had finally caught up with them, broke the awkward silence by asking, "Are you nervous?"

"Why would we be nervous?" Sophie asked at the same time everyone else said yes.

"I mean" Fitz started "it's just we're going to a new school after our old school burned down two weeks ago. It's the middle of January, so I'm sure everyone already has their own little friend group."

"We have our own friend group, too. Except ours isn't too small. Us plus Linh equals six, which I'm sure is bigger than any group there" Keefe said

"What about Tam?" Biana asked.

"I don't care about Bangs Boy."

"Keefe!"

"What?"

"I thought you and Tam made up. I also thought you let about nickname go.."

Keefe scoffed. "And exactly when did this happen?"

Biana, after thinking for a few minutes, sighed. "I guess it never did happen, or never will happen."

"Exactly."

They walked for a few minutes in comfortable silence. But then all of a sudden, Sophie remembered something.

"Oh no" she gasped.

"What's wrong, Foster?" Keefe asked, worried.

"Nothing, I just think I dropped my locket on the floor somewhere." Her adopted parents, Grady and Edaline, had given her a locket that contained a picture of her as a baby on her birthday a few years ago. She never spent a day without wearing it.

"Aw, that's sad. You look really cute in that picture, but then again, you always do." Fitz said, flashing Sophie his swoon-worthy smile.

Sophie blushed fiercely while Keefe glared at Fitz. Biana who had finally stopped hiding her smile, asked Sophie "Have you any idea where you dropped it? We've been walking in the woods for a while now."

Sophie searched through her memories, but couldn't find anything. When she told them, all of them said "We have to look for it." at the same time.

"We?" Sophie said.

"Yes, we. There's no way we're letting you walk in the woods by yourself." Biana said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Guys, don't baby me. Need I remind you that I was walking alone before you guys caught up with me."

"But still, the woods can be very dangerous." Dex said.

"Look, I am not scared at all. Plus you do not want to be late on your first day of school."

Fitz sighed, defeated, "Okay, fine. Just be careful."

"I will" Sophie promised. And with that, they parted ways.


	3. A Walk to School

**Hey readers! Just so you know, I think I'll be posting a new chapter every 2-5 days. Also I have changed the name of this story to "New Love, New Friends, New Life" because I decided to make this more than a love story. But the story will still be mainly focused on love.**

Sophie walked for about five minutes before she saw the glint of her golden locket.

"Oh, thank God" she said. She bent down to pick it up. She was about to put it on when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey! Are you one of the new kids? The ones that had to transfer here because your other school burned down?"

Sophie turned her head to see someone who looked almost exactly like Keefe. The boy's only difference was his green eyes and slightly less wild hair.

Sophie, not sure what to do, just said, "Yes. My name is Sophie Foster."

The boy's kind face suddenly turned cold. "Oh" he said "Mr. Jackson, my teacher, said you were an orphan. That's most unfortunate. Orphans don't have a place here."

Sophie, who was now backing away, said, "I'm not an orphan anymore. I was adopted by two wonderful people called Gra-"

"Yeah, just you were adopted doesn't mean you're not an orphan. Once an orphan, always an orphan." He gestured to the place where Sophie found her necklace. "You looking for your parents? Well, guess what, they're gone forever."

Sophie couldn't think of a coherent response, "I, um, I." But she didn't have to, because someone yelled, "Hey Matthew!"

Behind Matthew, Sophie saw someone who looked almost exactly like Fitz, except the boy's eyes were dark brown. And even though Sophie would say she never ever said this, she thought the boy was a tad bit cuter than Fitz. Oh, who was she kidding. A lot cuter. A million times cuter. Which was saying a lot.

Matthew glanced at Sophie before saying, "Hey Arthur."

"Yeah, um, it's good to be back after such a long trip." Arthur said.

"Yeah, it's good to see you."

Arthur looked at Sophie. "You two having a nice conversation?" When both of them didn't respond, he added, "Well, I'd love to join in, but we all have to get to school. I'd hate to be late on my first day back."

"You're right" Matthew said. He looked at Sophie one more time before walking away.

When Matthew was out of earshot, Arthur turned to Sophie and asked, "You alright" he hesitated before adding, "miss?"

Sophie couldn't find a coherent response, "I, uh, school, I need to, um, school."

She started to walk past him. She walked several yards before Arthur said, "Your welcome." She kept on walking.

"Hey, what's your name? he asked. Sophie didn't hear him. Or pretended to at least.

For a few minutes the same thing happened over and over again. Arthur asking her for her name. Sophie ignoring him. Until once, his words changed.

"You know, you're going in the wrong direction."

Finally, she turned back to look at him.

"No, I'm not." Sophie said.

"Yes, you are."

"Prove it."

"You know you're really cute when you bicker. But anyway, I'm the one who has been going to school all my life."

Sophie chose to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when she heard the "cute" part. She sighed. "Fine. You have a point. So? How do we get to this school?"

He pointed to a pathway on his right. Sophie didn't even notice that. Arthur smiled and started to walk down the pathway, and Sophie had no choice but to follow him.

She didn't notice that he was slowing his pace until he was right next to her. "So" he said "what's your name."

Sophie did a combination of a groan and a sigh. She started to walk in front of Arthur again. He eventually stopped asking her.

They walked in silence until they got to the one-room schoolhouse. Sophie stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the door. She stared long enough for Arthur to catch up to her.

"Here, allow me" he said and opened the door for her.

Sophie muttered a small thank you before walking in. She saw kids here age laughing and screaming. She heaved a sigh of relief. It was just like her old school.

She turned to Arthur and said, "I apologize for being rude. I was just scared. I'm Sophie, by the way."

He smiled at her. _Shoot,_ Sophie thought, _why was his smile better than Fitz's._ "I'm-" he started to say, but then all the boys in the class yelled, "Arthur!" in unison.

They all started asking him a bunch of questions, like "How was you're trip?" and "Did you see the mountain again?" while Sophie walked to the corner of the classroom where you put your coat and lunch. She found her six friends sitting there.

Biana, who was the first to notice her, said "Hey Soph. Did you find your locket."

Sophie held it up proudly. "Yes, I did."

Biana smiled. "Good job, and who was the boy you walked in with. He's really cute."

"Yeah, he is." After she said it, Sophie instantly tensed. The words just sort of slipped out before she could stop them.

Biana and Linh were smiling at her evilly. Dex and Tam were staring at Fitz and Keefe, waiting for them to do something, but they were just glaring at nothing in particular.

Sophie tried her best to ruin the silence. "Um. Arthur, that's his name by the way, and I just kind of ran into each other. And we walked together to school. In absolute silence.

"Yeah that's not how I remember it." They turned to find Arthur standing a few feet away from them.

Sophie's eyes widened. She didn't want them knowing about the Matthew part yet. They wouldn't leave her side.

Arthur looked straight at Sophie and said, "But that's a story for another time." He smiled at her and she smiled back. She mouthed a silent thank you to him.

He was about to walk away, but then he asked one more question. "Did you say you think I'm cute?"

Once again, Sophie's eyes widened. She looked at her friends for help, but they were all just looking back and forth between Arthur and Sophie. She did her best to talk. "I, um, I."

"Oh, it's fine." he said "Plus, it's only fair."

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I mean" Arthur started, "I think you're really pretty, so, like I said, it's only fair." He walked away, after saying that, but Sophie stared at the spot he was standing for about a century.

And she didn't know why, but a small smile was tugging at the ends of her mouth.

Biana noticed and squealed. "Sophie, did you like it when he called you pretty?"

"Yeah, did you?" Keefe asked, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"No?" Sophie said.

"Sophie" Tam said, "you're the worst liar in the whole world."

"Fine!" Sophie said, "Maybe I liked it a little bit." And under her breath, so no one can hear her, she ever so quietly said, "I actually liked it very much."


	4. Plays

**Hey! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far. Sorry that I already haven't been posting as often as I said I would. I've just been really busy with finals and my softball team has been practicing a lot because play-offs is coming up. But thank you for your patience. BTW, in the last chapter, I wrote the name Peter instead of Arthur sometimes because I wanted his name to be Peter instead of Arthur at first. But I fixed it so now it says Arthur. Oh, one more thing. If anyone saw the Anne with an E references it is because the show gave me the idea for this story. In fact, in this chapter, they have a spelling bee and some of the words are from the spelling bee in the show. Okay, onto the next chapter!**

"Class, settle down, settle down. Sit in your seats!" Mr. Jackson's booming voice yelled. Everyone sat down, except for the new kids.

"You kids! Sit!" Mr. Jackson yelled. Sophie could already tell she wasn't going to like her new teacher.

"We don't have seats." Linh said.

"Sir."

"Excuse me?"

"You have to call me sir. Or else," he pulled out a ruler and tapped his wrists lightly, "things will get ugly. Very ugly."

Sophie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Teachers couldn't slap students' wrists in her old school. But they could here apparently.

Linh's eyes bulged. "Um, we don't have any seats, sir." She put a HUGE emphasis on the word sir.

"Good." Mr. Jackson said. "As you can see, you sit in pairs. Girls with girls. Boys with boys." He pointed on the boys' side and looked down at a paper he was holding. "Sencen and Song, second to last desk. Dizznee and Vacker, fourth to last desk."

As they walked to their new seats, Sophie saw them all roll their eyes.

But, unfortunately, so did Mr. Jackson.

"You will not argue with your seats. Or else." he threatened and slammed the ruler on the table.

Keefe apparently had had enough of this teacher even if he only knew him for less than five minutes. His eyes narrowed. "Do it. I dare you. I'm already used to it." Keefe spat.

Sophie cringed. She never liked it whenever Keefe mentions his terrible father.

Mr. Jackson smiled evilly. Before Sophie knew what was happening, the teacher grabbed her arm, raised the ruler, brought it down, and... stopped it a quarter of an inch from her wrist.

The entire class gasped. Keefe's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he almost got Sophie hurt. He was about to charge at the terrible teacher, but Fitz, Dex, and Tam held him back.

"You'll only make it worse." Fitz told him. With that, Keefe stopped struggling and settled with shooting death glares at Mr. Jackson.

"Now you know what happens if you disobey me." He tapped Sophie wrist, "You're friends will pay."He let go of Sophie and continued as if nothing just happened. "Song and Vacker" he said, pointing at the girls' side. "First desk. And Foster-Ruewen" he looked at her with eyes so black they practically weren't there, "fourth desk, next to Cristal Bailey."

Sophie turned around and looked at Cristal for the first time. Cristal had dirty blonde hair with ice blue eyes that complimented it perfectly. Her pale as snow skin glittered as if she was covered in glitter. She was very, very beautiful.

When Sophie sat down, Cristal smiled at her and Sophie found herself smiling back. Now that she saw Cristal up close, she noticed she had a very small streak of blue and purple in her hair.

Sophie was about to ask her about it, but then Mr. Jackson said, "Alright, new kids, let's test your knowledge." He looked at Tam. "Who would you say are the three smartest of the seven of you." he asked.

"Um, I would say...Sophie, Fitz, and...Keefe."

"Okay. The three he just said go on the right side of my desk. Arthur, Cristal, and Matthew go on the left side. We're going to have a spelling bee." Mr. Jackson said. "New kids vs. my best students."

When the six of them were ready, Mr. Jackson looked at Keefe and said, "Spell engagement."

"E-N-G-A-G" he took a long pause before saying "M-"

"Wrong!" Mr. Jackson yelled. "Sit down!"

He looked at Arthur next, "Spell benevolence."

When Arthur spelled it correctly, the teacher turned to Fitz and said,"Amorous."

Fitz got it wrong, "A-M-O-R-U-"

"Sit down! Now it's only one new kid and the first round isn't even over yet." Mr. Jackson said triumphantly. He looked at Cristal, "Enraptured."

She spelled it correctly. She had such confidence yet she wasn't arrogant. Sophie realized Matthew was gazing at Cristal. He seem to be trapped in a daze.

 _Shoot,_ Sophie thought, _the idiot likes Cristal._

Sophie snapped back to reality when Mr. Jackson said, "Camouflage" to her.

When Sophie spelled it correctly, her friends cheered for her, but the rest of the class glared. Except for Cristal and Arthur.

After a few minutes, Matthew spelled migraine wrong and Cristal spelled persevere wrong. It was down to Sophie and Arthur.

When Mr. Jackson was thinking of a word for Arthur to spell, Sophie's stomach started to hurt. A lot. She clutched her stomach tightly. She didn't eat breakfast this morning. She hoped no one noticed, but when she looked at Arthur, he was staring at her, a concerned look on his face. She offered him a weak smile.

Finally, Mr. Jackson said, "Spell millennium."

Arthur didn't take his eyes off Sophie when he said, "M-I-L-L-E-N-I-"

"Wr-Wrong" the teacher said, shocked that his best student win the spelling bee. "Y-You won, Sophie."

Her friends cheered for her. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see that it was Arthur. "Good job, Sophie!" he said. Then he added, "Are you alright? You looked kind of sick. That's why I intentionally got it wrong."

Sophie was shocked. He meant to spell it wrong. For her. "I'm fine." she said.

Arthur smiled. "Good" he said in a relieved tone. Sophie looked into his eyes, _really_ looked into his eyes. Other times it was just a glance. She noticed that he had golden flecks in his eyes, and he was just noticing the same thing about her. They didn't realize that they were staring into each other's eyes until Mr. Jackson cleared his throat and said, "Hey lovebirds, stop staring at each other and get in your seats.

"Ohhhh" the rest of the class said, except Fitz, Keefe, and half of the girls, who just glared at Sophie.

Sophie and Arthur blushed and sat in their seats.

"You know you're really lucky." Cristal said to Sophie.

"Why?"

"It's pretty clear that Arthur likes you."

Sophie's face reddened. "He does not."

"Yes he does. We all heard your conversation up there, except for Mr. Jackson. He was still shocked Arthur didn't win."

"Wait. You heard us. I thought we were talking quietly."

Cristal smiled. "Nope. You were talking in your normal voices. But anyway, think about this. Arthur has _never_ lost a spelling bee in all the four years I've been his classmate. The fact that he got it wrong to help you is saying a lot. One thing it's saying is that Arthur likes you, which means you're extremely lucky because nearly all the girls want him. Even I did. Key word: did."

Sophie was about to smile, but then she remembered something. "Hey, why do you have a blue and purple streak in your hair."

Cristal was silent for a moment. "My younger sister's favorite colors were blue and purple. They could've changed. It could be, I don't know, pink and yellow now for all I know. I haven't seen her in two years. She was kidnapped two years ago by this group of people. I call them the Neverseen since, well, they're never ever seen by anyone." She got a faraway look in her eyes, no doubt remembering the terrible memories of that day.

"I'm sorry. Very sorry." Sophie said, trying her best to be comforting.

Cristal shook her head. "Don't be. It's my fault anyway. I should've never taken my eyes off my amazing Ellen. That's her name. Ellen Lavender Bailey." She took a deep breath while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Sophie couldn't think of anything to soothe her, but she didn't have to because Mr. Jackson said, "So, the minister said I need to teach you more theatrical stuff." He sat in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. "So to fulfill his wishes, I'll be splitting you up into groups of four, giving you a genre, and you have to make a play based off that genre, memorize your script, and present it in front of the minister and his wife in exactly one week. So," he said, narrowing his eyes, "let's start splitting you up."

He scanned the students, "Biana Vacker, Linh Song, Matthew Stosko, and Rose Pena, you're one group and your genre is horror. Dex Dizznee, Cristal Bailey, Tam Song, and Lia Garland, you're another group and you're genre is fantasy. Keefe Sencen, Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster, and Arthur Wiseman you're another group and you're genre is romance."

Mr. Jackson continued for a while, but Sophie didn't hear another word. Keefe, Fitz, and Arthur. She likes all three. All three probably like her. Their genre is romance. This was going to be awkward.


	5. A Dare to Duel

"Guys, let's play truth or dare." Cristal said excitedly. Her, Sophie, Biana, Linh, Rose Pena, and Lia Garland were all sitting in a circle, eating their lunch. The boys were on the other side of the lake, being boys. AKA being idiots. Some other girls were running around their little circle, enjoying themselves.

"Um, okay. Who goes first?" Sophie said.

Lia Garland said, "I will, I guess."

Cristal smiled. "Okay, truth or dare, L, truth or dare?"

Lia thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Okay, who do you like? Like, have a crush on?"

Lia blushed. "I mean Arthur, but just a little. And that new kid in my play group. I forgot what his name was, but he has the most amazing eyes. They're periwinkle."

Biana smiled. "Dex?"

"Yeah, that's him." She smiled. "Okay, sooo, Linh, that's your name right."

"Yes."

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, have you ever kissed anyone?"

Linh stiffened, "No."

Sophie's eyes widened. "Who was it?"

"If you don't tell us we'll throw you into the lake." Biana said.

"Okay, okay! But it was on the cheek-"

"STILL COUNTS!"

"and an accident-"

"STILL COUNTS!"

"and it happened a few minutes ago."

"WHAT!"

Linh sighed. "I was walking out of the schoolhouse and tripped on one of the steps. The guy caught me and accidentally kissed me on the cheek. He apologized and then ran away."

"WHO WAS THE GUY?!" Biana demanded.

"Matthew Stosko." she said, blushing.

Everyone smiled except for Sophie. "Oh." was all she said. But in her head she said ' _If that bi$#* touches her I will kick him in a place no one wants to be kicked.'_

Linh said, "Anyway, Rose, truth or dare?"

Rose smiled mischievously. "Dare."

"Yell out the first word that comes to your mind after each of the words I say."

"Um, okay."

"Water."

"OCEAN!"

"School."

"HELL!"

"Books."

"WORDS!"

"Love."

"FITZ!" Rose gasped and covered her mouth.

Linh smirked. "Good job." But Sophie saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

Rose straightened her posture and cleared her throat. "Anyway, Sophie, truth or dare?"

Sophie wanted to be rebellious for some reason. "Dare."

Rose smiled evilly. "See those sticks over there?" she asked, pointing to the schoolhouse where two very large sticks that were as tall as her were lying. "Take them, walk up to a boy, give them one of the sticks, and challenge them to a duel."

"WHAT! I'm not doing that."

Biana smirked. "You have to."

Sophie sighed. "Who do I go up to?"

Rose looked across the lake at the boys. "Hey, your friends from the other school, Arthur, and Matthew are all together. Go up to all of them, but challenge only one of them."

Sophie gaped at Rose's evil look. "I really hate you." But Sophie still got the sticks and walked to the other side of the river.

Some of the other boys eyed her oddly, but Sophie ignored them. She walked up to the group of boys and cleared her throat.

They all turned. "What are you doing?" Matthew asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sophie closed her eyes and sighed, mentally preparing for the embarrassment. "I challenge you to a duel."

Right on cue, they all laughed. Except for Arthur, who looked to the other side of the lake at the group of girls sitting in a circle and watching them with their undivided attention. "Let me guess, Rose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did she dare you to do this?"

Sophie sighed for the millionth time in this minute, "Yeah."

Keefe smirked. "Which one of us is going to duel you."

Sophie shrugged, "I don't know, they never said. All they said was to walk up to you and challenge one of you."

Keefe turned to the boys. "So, who going to do it."

After some murmured conversation among the boys, Fitz stepped towards Sophie and said, "I will." while holding out his hand.

Sophie smirked. "You're on." she said, with confidence in her voice. She handed him the stick and got hers ready.

"You sure you want to do this? The last time we fought I won fair and square."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that. "Dex said.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"Well, one time in gym class, our teacher paired us up and told us to sword fight with the sticks she give us. I was paired with Sophie and, well, she kind of kicked my butt." Fitz explained, blushing.

"Well, then it's time to get your revenge." Matthew told Fitz.

Fitz smiled his perfect smile at Sophie and said, "I know."

Sophie smirked and then they started to duel. They got the attention of some other students and eventually they formed a huge circle around the dueling pair. After a few minutes of grunting, swinging, and clashing, Fitz pinned Sophie by the shoulders to one of the nearby trees.

"I win." he said triumphantly.

"Not yet." Sophie said, and then she tripped him. After he fell onto his back, she pinned him to the ground. "Ha ha."

Fitz smirked and said, "You're forgetting one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I wouldn't hurt a pretty girl like you."

Sophie felt herself blush, "Wha-" but she cut herself off when Fitz pulled her to the ground and pinned her. She felt it when her stick flew out of her hand.

He smiled. "I definitely win." He got up and helped her up. "And that's why you should never be distracted."

The rest of the students clapped. Fitz held out his hand and said, "Good game."

Sophie, after the slightest hesitation, took his hand and shook it. "Good game, Vacker. But remember, we're far from finished."

After she let go of his hand, she backed up a few steps and accidentally tripped on something. She heard people scream and saw some horrified looks on her classmates' faces. She didn't know why they looked so scared. The worst thing that could happen to her was she hit her head on the floor very hard. But after two seconds she learned why they all looked so scared.

She fell into the lake. And she didn't know how to swim.


	6. Vacation! and Sorry :(

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I was in Florida for the past week and a half. I was planning on updating at least once, but I forgot my computer. Sorry :(. But don't worry, all my stories will be updated tomorrow-Monday. Plus, I had to take at least one loooong car drive every day and my flight was three hours long, so I had a lot of thinking time. I have a lot of new ideas.**

 **Okay, until next time :)**


	7. Hideout

It was extremely cold. That was the first thing Sophie noticed. She was sure the lake would be at least a little warm since it's spring, but she geussed she was wrong. The next thing she noitced was that it was hard to open her eyes, but she eventually got the hang of it. And lastly, she noticed that she couldn't breathe. She realized that the surface of the water was very high up, and through it she saw some splothes of color that had to be her classmates. She was about to try her best to teach herself how to swim, but then she felt someone slip their hand into hers.

Sophie turned to see someone with the most mesmerizing eyes she had ever seen. Her eyes seemed to change color as she moved. And then Sophie noticed that the mysterious girl looked eerily familiar. She reminded her of someone, but Sophie couldn't put her toungue on it.

After putting this mask on Sophie that helped her breathe (barely), the girl started to swim down and Sophie wanted to scream that she was going in the wrong direction, but then she noticed a small opening in the ground that was covered with a small glass. Sophie lungs were screaming and her grip on the girls hand tightened. Eventually, they reached the clearing and the girl took off the glass and pulled her through.

Sophie coughed loudly and tore the mask off. Relief rushed through her as her breathing returned to normal. Sophie turned to thank her rescuer, but there were a lot more people than just that one girl. About twenty people were surrounding her, a mix of boys and girls. All of them were about Sophie's age.

Sophie had no idea what to say, but she settled with the obvious question.

"Um, who are you?"

The girl who rescued her spoke first. And now that Sophie saw her clearly she noticed that the only mesmerizing thing about her was her eyes. She was missing several teeth and her brown hair was a knotted mess. Her skin looked extremely dry and her voice was hoarse, as if she's been screaming non-stop for hours. But nonetheless, she looked like someone who used to be beautiful, but only had traces of beauty left, like her eyes and the teeth she did have were pearly white. "We don't have much time." she said, "you're classmates are probably looking for you right now."

"Someone just jumped into the water. It's a boy and he has a rope tied around his waist. Probably looking for her." one of the teenagers said while nodding his head to Sophie and looking through the small glass.

The girl sighed, "Listen, one of our recruits saw you up there. You got some skills with a sword."

"It was a stick." Sophie informed her.

"Same thing. Anyway, you could be a vital part of our...um, still in-progress plan."

"What?"

"No time for questions. I promise I'll answer them all tonight. What's your residence called.

"Um, Havenfield."

The girl smiled. "Then I guess I'll see you there."

"Wait, what time?"

"Just walk out of your house around 10:00 p.m. Got it?"

It took Sophie a moment to comprehend everything. "Well, yeah, but... why should I trust you?"

"Look, I didn't save you from drowning for no reason. Okay?"

"Uh, o-okay."

"Good, now get her out and put her back in the water."

"WAIT!" Sophie begged, "You're name! What is it?"

The girl froze and took a deep breath. "There's a really good chance you might know someone who knows me, so I can't tell you my name."

"Why?"

"I desperately want to avoid this person. Don't say a word to anyone about this. About us. All of us. And please call me...Lav."

"Lav? Is that your name?"

"No. Now put her in the water!"

One of the kids removed the glass and water came rushing in. It hit Sophie in the head and she closed her eyes tightly. She felt herself being pushed up and the next thing she knew, she was in the water again.

The surface looked very far up. Sophie's thoughts switched to I'm Going to Die mode. Then, all of a sudden, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, and then the world went black.

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty short. I promise I'll try to make the chapters longer than this. I still hope you enjoyed the chapter. And thank you to everyone how favorited, followed, reviewed, or read. I love you all! :) :) :)**


	8. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Dear readers,**

 **I have decided to stop writing this story. However, that does not mean this story is over. I know some people enjoyed reading this story and would probably be disappointed if I just decided to end it. So, I have decided to let one of the writers on continue it. I haven't chosen someone yet, so if you want to continue it, you just have to write a review saying why you want to do so. Whoever's answer I like the best will be allowed to continue it. I'll choose by tomorrow and I'll announce who it will be in my next author's note. Thank you.**


	9. I have chosen someone!

**Dear readers,**

 **I have chosen Keeper . Obsessed** **to continue this story. I am sure she will do an amazing job with it!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DuchessOfTheLake**


End file.
